Gabriella and Ron story: part 10
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Bella started to yell at Gabriella a little bit, but Charlie stood up for his oldest daughter. What gonna happen with Gabriella? That is the remaining question in this story.


**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin:** Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle:** I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are coming with us.

* * *

**Bella:** When are we going to the Untied Kingdom?

**Gabriella:** Tomorrow morning. We won't be coming back at all.

**Bella:** What?!

**Charlie:** Bella, don't yell at her. She's just telling us what's going to happen.

**Gabriella:** Thank you, dad.

**Charlie:** Your welcome, Gabriella.

**Renee:** Why are you moving to the UK?

**Bella:** I know what she means by moving to the UK.

**Renee:** Gabriella, are you alright?

**Gabriella:** Yes, just a little bit sick and I've been having morning sickness.

**Charlie:** Should we get Carlisle over?

**Bella:** Gabriella's fine, dad.

**Gabriella:** Bella, why don't you go to your room?

**Bella:** Okay, I'll go up to my room then.

**Charlie:** Good girl, Bella.

* * *

**Mean while at the Cullen house with Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Esme, Jasper and Alice.**

**Carlisle:** Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Rosalie:** Do you?

**Carlisle:** Yes, we do, Rosalie.

**Esme:** We need to take her to Untied kingdom now. Don't we?

**Carlisle:** Yes, Esme. We have to take her to the Untied Kingdom right now.

**Alice:** Gabriella was sick half an hour ago.

**Carlisle:** I know she was, but I hope we can get her there fast by a plane or private jet.

**Emmet:** I agree with Private jet.

**Jasper:** So, do I.

**Edward:** I told Gabriella that I would take care of her.

**Carlisle:** We all know that, Edward, but right now we to get her to the Untied Kingdom and I have to do some check ups on her to see how the baby is doing.

**Alice:** Carlisle, we have to tell Edward about the baby.

**Carlisle:** I know we have to, Alice.

**Edward:** Tell me what, Alice?

**Alice:** The truth is that the baby ain't Troys.

**Edward:** So, who's baby is it?

**Alice:** Let Gabriella explain it to you, Edward.

* * *

**Mean while with Ron and Hermione.**

**Ron:** I hope when we get to Forks that we can see Gabriella.

**Hermione:** Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Ron:** What?!

**Hermione:** She has moved on to someone else.

**Ron:** And who is that someone?

**Hermione:** No-one that you know of, Ron.

**Ron:** Is that because of the break-up between us both?

**Hermione:** Yes, it is. Gabriella has moved on. So, should you, Ron.

**Ron:** I know, but is she pregnant with mine or Troy's baby?

**Hermione:** The truth is that she is not pregnant with yours and Troy's baby.

**Ron:** So, she ain't pregnant with my child?

**Hermione:** No, she ain't and it's a good thing too.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jacob, Seth and Bella.**

**Bella:** Jacob, you gonna have talk some sense into Gabriella.

**Jacob:** I don't have to do any thing for you, Bella. Gabriella is my friend, Bella.

**Bella:** I know she is, but I just found out that I am moving to Untied Kingdom.

**Jacob:** Look, Bella, I love you to bits, but you need to think what's best for Gabriella.

**Bella:** Fine. I'll think about it.

**Jacob:** Good, I'm glad you are.

**Bella:** Any way, I gotta go. I am meeting up with the Cullen family. Edward's going over to my house to talk with Gabriella.

**Jacob:** I know.

**(Seth walks into the room and watches Jacob's girlfriend leave the room)**

**Seth:** I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Jacob:** I know, Seth.

**Seth:** I have to go and meet up with Edward. Because he needs me to help out with the packing for Gabriella's stuff now.

**Jacob:** We have a two new members, Seth.

**Seth:** Do we?

**Jacob:** Yes, we do.

**Seth:** what are their names?

**Jacob:** Mitchie and Damon.

**Seth:** I'll see you later and tell Damon and Mitchie that I said hi.

**Jacob:** I will.

* * *

**Mean while with Alice, Seth, Gabriella and Edward.**

**Edward:** Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?

**Gabriella:** Because I didn't know how to tell you, Edward.

**Edward:** Well, are you pregnant with Troy's baby or are pregnant with Ron's baby?

**Gabriella:** I am not pregnant with Troy's baby or even with Ron's baby.

**Edward:** So, who is the baby's father?

**Gabriella:** You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Edward:** Thank you for telling me the honest truth, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Edward:** So, what do we do now?

**Gabriella:** I don't know.

**Edward:** I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I love you too, Edward.

**Edward:** I forgot that Seth was coming over tonight.

**Alice:** He's here, Edward.

**Edward:** Thank you, Alice.

**Alice:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Seth:** Hi, Edward. I am here to help with the packing.

**Edward:** I know, you are.

* * *

**Mean while with Aro, Jane, Troy and Taylor.**

**Aro:** Did you know that your friend is pregnant?

**Taylor:** Yes, I did know that my friend is pregnant, but I'm happy that I am a vampire and not a human that gives birth.

**Aro:** I am proud that you are not pregnant, then.

**Troy:** I am proud of that as well.

**Aro:** You heard that didn't you, Troy?

**Troy:** Every woord of it, Aro.

**Aro:** Jane, where's Alec?

**Jane:** He's in his room probably.

**Aro:** I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Jane:** I know we can't, Aro.

**Troy:** I need to meet Gabriella sometime.

**Aro:** You do know that Gabriella doesn't love you, Troy.

**Troy:** I can see that, Aro, but as I said I would like to meet her sometime.

* * *

**Mean while with the Cullen house.**

**Carlisle:** Alright. Is everything packed and ready to go to the Untied Kingdom?

**Edward:** Everything is ready.

**Rosalie:** Yes, everything is ready.

**Emmet:** Everything's ready.

**Jasper:** Apart from me and Alice.

**Esme:** Well, start packing, Jasper and Alice.

**Carlisle:** Is Gabriella's stuff ready to go to Untied Kingdom as well?

**Edward:** Yes, her stuff is ready and her family is ready to go as well. Her mum is coming with phil and Charlie's coming with Bella.

**Rosalie:** Wait, who's her mum and dad?

**Edward:** Renee and Charlie are her real parents.

**Rosalie:** Are they?

**Carlisle:** Yes, are her are her real parents.

**Rosalie:** Oh, but they've been lying about the car accident, then.

**Seth:** We saw Gabriella walking and we don't what happened.

**Edward:** Gabriella, wake up.

**Carlisle:** We need to get her in the car to the plane, then we take the car to our new house.

**Edward:** Okay.


End file.
